The present invention relates to a tool storage apparatus and more particularly, to an apparatus which is capable of attachment to a ladder and allows for the transport and storage of a variety of tools.
In the construction trades, ladders are an essential instrument in all areas of a construction project. By its nature, it is difficult to work while on a ladder due to height or a lack of ability of the user to reach both tools and the work place. Thus, it is often necessary to carry one or more tools up the ladder in order to complete a task. Rarely is a job so simple as to be accomplished with only one tool. Often it is necessary to have immediate access to a wide range of tools. Presently, when working on a ladder, one is limited in the number of tools which can be carried up the ladder to the work place.
Several attempts have been made to solve the limitations of working on a ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,446 [Perbix] describes a protective cover for an extension ladder. This cover fits over the top of the ladder and has a plurality of pads which keep the ladder from scraping the side of the structure against which it is placed. The cover of Perbix also contains a storage pocket. The cover (with pocket) of Perbix has the capacity for storing only an extremely limited number of tools so that the proper tools must be selected and loaded into the pocket of the cover before the ladder is extended. However, the Perbix cover fails to accommodate specific types of tools and construction materials in known, easily accessible positions. Perbix is designed only to be attached to the top of and used only with an extension ladder, and not a different type of ladder, such as a step ladder.
Another approach is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,854 [McGee] which shows a work pouch capable of sitting atop a step ladder. The work pouch has skirting (without securing means) and pockets for specific tools, as well as a carrying handle. From the drawings and description the work pouch of McGee is designed to be used exclusively with a step ladder. The McGee work pouch sits atop the step ladder and is not secured to the ladder by any means other than by its weight when fully loaded with tools. Therefore, if tools are extracted from the pouch, it is possible that McGee will become unbalanced and fall off the ladder causing injury to anyone standing under the ladder. Another shortcoming of McGee is its rigid structure so that the work pouch cannot be folded and easily carried up or down the ladder.
It is apparent that a new type of tool carrying and storage device is needed which can be used with different types of ladders. In addition, it is also advantageous to provide a carrying apparatus which is flexible and can carry a wide variety of tools.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tool storage apparatus which can be used with different types of ladders.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool storage apparatus which contains various pouches and pockets which are specifically designed to hold a wide variety of tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool storage apparatus which has a means for attaching the apparatus securely to a ladder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool storage apparatus which is made from a material which is flexible, so that the apparatus may be folded and carried safely up and down a ladder, yet strong enough to hold heavy tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool storage apparatus which includes a flap which closes so as to prevent tools from falling out of the apparatus and causing injury.
Additional objects, advantages, and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention.